Razelle's Love Story!
Authors *Mrabidos21 Introduction Hey girls! I've decided to send another story that I've used to write on the LEGO Friends Gallery and LEGO DC Super Hero Girls Gallery and since the Galleries are already closed, I'm just going to post the chapters here!! This is the 5th book that I've written besides The Lonely Girl story!! You can find all the chapters of it on BSW, too!! Razelle's Love Story.jpg Synopsis Razelle is a normal young girl who dreams of finding true love. She wants to find someone to be in a relationship with, but it turns out to be a complete disaster when she tries to be with other boys at school. She's not very good at it. On the other hand, her trusted best friend, Aaliah, is always helping her, no matter what problems she faces. Dating, school, and much more. So, as for Aaliah, of course she has an idea for Razelle by going to the "Eros the Columnist" Centre. Will Razelle finally meet her true love there? Find out more by reading this book! Chapter 1 It's morning and the sun is shining through a girl's bedroom window. Her school uniform is draped over a chair and a desk. Someone knocks on the door. "Razelle? Princess? It's 7:30," says her mom, from behind her bedroom door. Cut to Razelle's sleepy face, she looks at her biggest teddy bear, at the foot of her bed, Kodiak. "Hee hee, Kodiak, you sounded just like my dad," says Razelle to her own teddy bear. Then, the door creaks and slightly opens, and someone peeks in. There is her dad's face. "Um, Razelle, dear, shouldn't you be dressed by now? School is going to start in 30 minutes." After hearing that from her dad, Razelle becomes sad to see her bedroom clock showing that it is almost 7:49 AM. She goes to the bathroom straight away to take a shower and get dressed. Razelle goes down into the dining room to have breakfast with her mom. "Ohh Mom, I'm glad you woke me up just now," says Razelle with quite a fast voice. She grabs the cereal and orange juice a bit faster than usual. "Razelle, slow down please. It's just 7:20 am," replies her mom, telling the current time to her daughter. "Whaaaat??!! But you said just now that it's... errrr... um, 7:40 already?" asks Razelle. "No dear, it's just 7:21 now. See?" Razelle's mom shows her watch, showing the current time to her daughter. Razelle makes a not-cool face. After a few minutes, finishing up her breakfast, her dad calls her from his car in the garage to get ready for school. Razelle is almost finishing it up and puts it in the dishwasher and finally grabs her school bag, running very fast. After she hops in her dad's car, Mr. Julian starts his car and starts moving and begins to leave their house by 7:24. Razelle asks him what kind of announcement did he have to give for today. "So dad, you said that you're going to give out the speech today at today's assembly, right?" asks Razelle, wanting to know. "Yep, it's about the examination month that you're going to face. Have you started studying it yet, sweetheart?" asks her dad. "Yes dad, I've started it already," replies Razelle, smiling at her dad. After about an hour driving and talking, they finally finish their journey to school. Razelle hops out of her dad's car and goes quickly to her classroom. On her way to her class she spots James, the most popular quarterback and handsome guy on Brick High, with some other girls beside him. "Oh, hi Razelle!" says James, when they're all on their way to the assembly area. "Hi James," replies Razelle. She is very happy that the guy of her dreams was saying hello to her, and giving her a smile. And until then, her best friend Aaliah was still disturbed that she really has a crush on him, and Razelle just making herself not to know about James. Razelle and Aaliah are finally in their classroom and going straight forward to put their bags off and head into the assembly area. To Be Continued.... Chapter 2 I hope you like this chapter! Razelle and her friend were straightly heading down to the assembly area that was about to begin, when Razelle's dad was about to give a morning speech to all students of Brick high. "Come on Aaliah, we don't want to be late," says Razelle, pulling her friend's hand so hard. "Ohh okay. I'm coming, alright," replies Aaliah. A short time later they reach the assembly area, 2 minutes before the assembly started. Razelle and Aaliah are sitting down on the floor with a bit of dust that they actually can feel. "Ew, ew, ew..." says Aaliah, a bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Aaliah?" asks Razelle, wanting to know. "Ugh, Razelle, are you sure you wanted to sit here? There's a lot of dust. Ew, I don't like dust," Aaliah responds to her friend to just find another place to sit. Razelle nodds that she understood that her friend doesn't like the dirty place, as well as her. Instead they are both standing, and start trying to find the clean floor with no dirt, before they'll sit on. Razelle, of course, is the one finding the most perfect place for both of them to sit. "Ah, ah, Aaliah, here it is. We've found the perfect place to sit," says Razelle with a happy, excited face, and heads quickly to the spot. But they were unlucky: the most popular girls, whom Razelle and Aaliah hate, make Aaliah become mad, because they were not getting the perfect place to sit. "Aww, poor little miss Razelle and her sidekick, Addie," said Bella, sounding rude to both of them. "Heh, yeah, they don't even know where to sit," her other friends join Bella. Aaliah becomes a bit angry and mad because of hearing her enemies' words. Then, finally she gives up for a moment and returns to Razelle with a sad look on her face. "Aaliah, do you see any spots left for us to sit?" asks Razelle again a bit excited, but Aaliah shakes her head, meaning no. Razelle's face changes, with a little bit of sadness on her face. Then they don't have any choice to sit down - only on the ground full of dust. Suddenly, Razelle hears a voice that she heard before, and that was... James. He comes and invites her and Aaliah to sit with him and the other students. Razelle turns to James and sits with them, and Aaliah's face began to get excited, and gives a quick wink to her friend, and invites her over. After heading to James, Razelle sits next to him, giving a shy smile to him. "Ohh Razelle, I was happy you could join me. Come and sit with me," said James. "Okay," said Razelle, smiling at James again. Then Razelle, James and Aaliah get to sit on very comfortable floor, and start to hear the speech from the principal - he says something, then they're all singing the school anthem song, and the principal gives the speech to the students: "Good morning students, thank you all for attending early on today's assembly. Today, I'm giving out the speech and a few announcements that I'm going to make..." As the principal is giving the speech, Aaliah is focused on it, and she doesn't even notice that Razelle and James are flirting with each other, and kept talking about the homework and stuff. But the only one who's listening the principal are the few students and Aaliah. Chapter 3 I hope you like this chapter. This took about half an hour to write this. Medium (12).png Medium (13).png Chapter 4 Sketch-1539310990257.png Sketch-1539312922222.png That's all for chapters of this book so far!! Stay tuned for chapter 5!! Chapter 5 Sketch-1539919303128.png Sketch-1539919107757.png Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Category:Stories